


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 11

by serendipityxxi



Series: 12 Days of Haven OT3 Christmas [11]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon-compliant fluffy Audrey/Nathan/Duke OT3 holiday prompt extravaganza!<br/>On the eleventh day of Christmas my true loves gave to me...eleven boxes within  boxes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non canon compliant and takes place approximately two years after the Troubles are hand-wavey over. Audrey, Nathan and Duke went on a world tour on the Rouge after the Troubles ended and Haven was mostly rebuilt. This is their first Christmas back in Haven. All the fics in this series can be read as stand alones.
> 
>  **The prompt for this one was:** “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”  
>  There's no ring but it was a really nice present anyway.

On the 11th day of Christmas my true loves gave to me... eleven layers of boxes

“This is completely hilarious,” Duke says and rolls his eyes so hard he thinks he might strain them as Audrey and Nathan crack up when he opens the sixth box to find yet another box inside of it. He doesn’t know why he likes these people. Clearly their sense of humor leaves much to be desired. He’s grateful Audrey’s present of fifty year old scotch only came in four layers of boxes. Duke considers giving Nathan back his gift but the hopeful look in his eyes is enough to keep him peeling wrapping paper.

When he opens the seventh box nestled inside is not another box but a beautiful silver pocket watch with the initials B.C. inscribed on the front in a fancy script. Duke looks up at Nathan in confusion.

“Belonged to Bartholomew Crocker, one of Fitzwilliam Crocker’s sons.”

Duke raises his eyebrows at Nathan telling him Crocker history he didn’t know about. Nathan shrugs and colors just a little bit.

It’s Audrey who says “He looked it up in the Herald archives when we found the watch.”

Nathan gives her a look as if to say ‘I was getting to that,’ and Audrey rolls her eyes giving him a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

Nathan clears his throat and turns to Duke, he takes the box and pulls out a sheet of paper from the bottom and unfolds it. It’s a printout of an article from an ancient copy of the Herald. Duke takes the print out and reads it out loud.

“Two dozen townspeople were saved by Bartholomew Crocker on Saturday 18th February,” he begins slowly, surprised by the words he’s reading, “when the Carol-Anne, a pleasure charter, broke apart off the coast of Haven. Witnesses say the ship was splintered as though a terrible storm had battered her but the sea was calm all day. Crocker, a sailor, was fishing nearby and heard the crack as the ship’s timbers split apart and came to their rescue. The mast had fallen onto a six year old boy, pinning him to the deck. His plaintive cries could be heard even as the survivors scrambled onto Crocker’s boat. His parents were convinced the boy would drown. Witnesses say Crocker swam over to the Carol Anne and moved the four hundred pound mast with his bare hands. It should have been an impossible feat...”

Nathan gives Duke a pointed look when he gets to that part.

Duke chuckles, pleased to hear a time when the family Trouble was put to good use.

“Keep reading,” Nathan instructs.

“Crocker returned the boy, Ashford Hansen, to his loving parents Susanna and Gabriel Hansen.” Duke stops again and raises his eyebrows at Nathan who nods.

Duke whistles long and low.

Nathan grins and claps him on the shoulder.

“There’s more,” Audrey tells him quietly.

“Among the others rescued were Deborah Hendrickson, Brian Cooper, Nicholas Verrano, Maureen Hanscom, Dennis McShaw, Ethan Callahan,” Duke stops reading the names out loud, but quite a few of the surnames are familiar to him. He swallows to clear the lump in his throat. The article is worth so much more than the watch in his hand.

Audrey takes it and reads the last paragraph out loud for him.

“Strangely enough the Maggie T, another ship, is said to have broken up in calm seas on the same day over a hundred years ago. All hands were lost on that day. It is thanks to Mr. Crocker’s quick actions that the same cannot be said of this most recent unexplainable incident.”

Duke doesn’t know what to say to that. He’d lived with Simon Crocker’s shadow for so long, with Wade’s betrayal, it’s a little mind blowing to hear of a Crocker who was a hero. He squeezes Audrey’s small hand where it’s found its way into his.

“Your family's done good for this town. That’s in your genes too,” Nathan tells him and Duke has to reach out and cup the back of his neck, draw him into a kiss that leaves them both breathless.

“Thank you,” he murmurs then looks up to pull Audrey into their embrace. “Both of you, thank you,” he murmurs into Audrey’s hair.


End file.
